Petite soirée entre amis
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Une petite envie soudaine de torturer les héros de suikoden 3 et voilà le résultat, torture mentale de perso totalement OOC du à auteur taré, amusezvous bien!


**Notes de l'auteur : voici un court délire qui m'est passé par la tête en lisant les fiches des persos. Bon j'ai pas fais le jeux et je me base sur le guide et les fiches des persos, alors c'est assez OOC et c'est à but de pure déconade. Carnage et torture de perso en perspective. Amusez-vous bien !**

**Disclaimer : les persos de suikoden ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Konami, je fais cette fic de manière gratuite et juste pour le fun…**

**SUIKODEN : PETITE SOIREE ENTRE AMIS**

Etrange, c'était sans doute le seul mot qui pouvait venir à l'esprit de toute personne qui voyait cet homme. Grand, fin, des traits doux malgré nombre de particularités : Une peau bleue pâle, des longs cheveux bleus foncés attachés aussi étrangement, des tatouages bleus foncés courant le long de ces bras, un symbole semblant fait de givre sur la joue gauche, des vêtements noirs, le tout recouvert d'une grande cape blanche avec un large col roulé et des symboles bleus. Et cet homme étrange fixait un château sur fond de soleil couchant : Budehuc. Lieu devenu depuis peu le siège d'une coalition anti-Harmonia.

-Bon allez, au boulot.

Et l'homme se mit en marche d'un pas fluide et discret vers le château. Château où régnait une ambiance assez tendue, d'une part l'ambiance de guerre n'aidait pas à calmer les esprits, et d'autres part, ce rassemblement hétéroclite comportait plusieurs personne qui ne pouvait pas s'encadrer. Idée fut prise alors par le maître des lieux, le jeune Thomas d'organiser une petite soirée dans le but de calmer l'ambiance et de détendre une atmosphère devenue…étouffante.

Thomas se promenait tranquillement dans un des couloirs de son château priant pour que sa petite initiative calme les esprits, notamment les chevaliers Zexen et les guerriers Lézard qui prenait le moindre prétexte pour se cogner dessus.

-Espérons que cette petite fête va les calmer.

-Une fête ? Vous avez dit une fête ? Vous avez des problèmes d'ambiance ? Si vous me laissez faire, je peux vous garantir qu'ils auront de quoi penser à autre chose et plus le temps pour se taper dessus.

-Ah et vous êtes qui vous ?

Faut dire qu'un type à la peau et aux cheveux bleus qui surgit soudainement en vous déballant des trucs bizarres….ben ça fait bizarre.

-Moi ? Faites pas gaffes. Considérez-moi comme une sorte d'animateur. Je vous promets un spectacle très divertissant.

Par hasard, Nadir, l'étrange metteur en scène au masque blanc passa par-là.

-Spectacle ? Vous avez dit spectacle ? Quelle est votre spécialité ? Je trouve votre maquillage très réussi.

-C'est pas du maquillage et cherchez pas à comprendre. Ma spécialité c'est un spectacle à scène flottante avec acteurs non prévenus, le tout soutenue par quelques litres d'alcool.

-Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ? Demanda Thomas soudainement devenus très inquiet.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas dangereux (enfin normalement non).

-(Bon il a pas l'air méchant) OK montrez-moi ça.

Quelques temps plus tard…

Tout le monde était réuni dans une grande salle du château avec pour but de se mettre dans une bonne ambiance avec une recette simple : amuse-gueule et alcool à volonté. Un peu plus en hauteur de la salle, Thomas observait la salle avec son étrange invité à ses côtés.

-Heu et maintenant ?

-Observation et choix des victimes.

-Pardon ?

-N'ayez aucune crainte, bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là.

Le jeune homme bleu vit son attention prise par une jeune femme en armure qui se dirigeait vers une des tables. Au moment où elle allait se servir, un jeune homme portant des habits tribaux faisait de même.

-C'est qui les deux là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les deux intéressés.

-C'est Hugo, le fils du chef des Karayas et Chris Lightfellow, le capitaine des chevaliers de Zexen.

-Apparemment, y'a des étincelles entre eux.

-Ca jamais été le grand amour entre les grasslanders et les Zexen mais en plus entre eux y'a eu il y a pas longtemps un problème avec un jeune Karaya.

-Hum mais c'est intéressant tout ça, je vais les dérider un peu.

-Je commence un peu à avoir peur là.

-Mais non, mais non, bon je vois, maintenant que l'étape 1 est en cours, il faut attendre.

-C'est quoi l'étape 1 ?

-Simple, attendre qu'ils soient tous totalement bourrés.

-Je pense pas qu'ils vont boire autant que ça.

-Je sais bien, mais vous voyez il fait chaud ces temps-ci, y'a donc des glaçons sur les tables.

-Et…

Le jeune homme referma son poing et le rouvrit montrant du givre se former sur celui-ci.

-Une autre de mes spécialités, c'est la glace. J'ai remplacé les glaçons sur les tables par une glace de ma composition, tu mets ça dans un verre et tu roules sous la table avec une seule bière.

-Je le sens de moins en moins ce coup-là.

-Bon allez vous détendre, laissez-moi faire et demain matin, on va bien se marrer.

Et comme il fut prédit, une heure plus tard, tout le monde était complètement sec et la majorité s'endormit rapidement. Dans la nuit, le seul bruit que l'on put entendre mis à part de nombreux ronflement d'alcoolique, fut le bruit d'un jeune homme à la peau bleu qui s'affairait dans le château sourire au lèvres.

Le lendemain matin.

Lucia, la chef des Karayas se promenait dans le château en se tenant la tête de la main droite, visiblement victime d'une bonne gueule de bois, lorsqu'elle croisa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

-(Un mec avec une peau et des cheveux bleus… C'est original, remarque, y'a déjà de tout et n'importe quoi ici). Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ?

-Je crois qu'il est là-bas, dit-il en désignant une porte du doigt.

-Merci.

Voyons voir ce que deviens Hugo justement. Le pauvre jeune homme tentait d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur que faisait la lumière à ces derniers.

-(Bon où je suis ? Ca a pas l'air d'être ma chambre. Je dors dans un lit, c'est déjà ça, il y a une bouteille d'alcool à coté de moi, je vois mes fringues par terre et je dors avec…) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hugo constatant qu'il dormait nu dans le lit, ce qui peut déjà être assez surprenant si on a pas l'habitude, poussa ce cris de surprise à la vue de l'autre personne qui dormait nu dans le lit, Chris. Cri qui d'ailleurs la réveilla aussi.

-(Mais elle fait quoi là ?) Putain, on a…

La pauvre Chris prise par la surprise se leva soudainement emportant avec elle le drap dans l'espoir de cacher sa nudité mais laissant le pauvre Hugo à découvert, et mine de rien, le jeune homme était assez bien fait de sa personne, troublant fortement la jeune femme, en plus de la situation actuelle. Comme quoi, on peut être capitaine de cavalerie et super leader charismatique et tout et tout mais être complètement perdue dans d'autres domaines…. Elle ramassa cependant son épée essayant de la tenir d'une main tout en tenant le drap de l'autre.

-Si… si tu poses une seule main sur moi, je… je te coupe l'engin !

-Quoi ! Hurla Lucia en entrant à son tour et découvrant la scène sans trop comprendre. Je vous laisserai jamais faire ça à mon fils adoré. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, c'est quoi ça ? Je ne t'ai pas appris à traiter les femmes comme ça, c'était juste un coup d'un soir ?

-C'était sûrement pas un coup d'un soir ! J'étais certainement pas consentant !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez osé faire à mon fils !

-Demandez-vous plutôt ce qu'IL a osé ME faire, vieille folle !

-Qui c'est que tu traite de vieille, sale gamine !

Profitant de la dispute entre les deux femmes, Hugo ramassa ses affaires et s'esquiva rapidement de la pièce. Une fois rhabillé, ce dernier tenta de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible quand un mal de tête violent lui rappela quelque chose de la veille.

-Oh putain ! Quelle gueule de bois !

-Ha ! Toi aussi, ça te fait ça ?

-Heu, Geddoe ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce peignoir ?

-Ho ça va ! Je me suis réveillé à poil sans pouvoir retrouver mes fringues et il y avait que ça alors no comment !

-Non, non, c'est juste que le rose bonbon te va si bien.

Ce dernier visiblement irrité lui colla une bonne droite avant de continuer son chemin.

-La ferme j'ai dit !

-J'oubliais qu'il avait une bonne droite celui-là. Bon maintenant trouver de l'eau…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le château se réveillait difficilement en ce lendemain de cuite.

-HUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Ho Putain non pas elle… c'est l'attaque de la sangsue…

Lily Pendragon fonçait droit sur Hugo et à peine arrivée à sa hauteur, l'attrapa violemment par le col.

-Comment as tu osé faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Tu m'as trompé !

-Ha première nouvelle, je savais pas qu'on étais ensemble.

-Et en plus, avec elle !

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

-Fais pas semblant, tout le monde est déjà au courant ! Bouuuuuuu, tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur !

Puis elle le lâcha et s'enfuie en pleurant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Hugo eu alors rapidement la réponse lorsqu'il ramassa la gazette du château.

_« grande exclusivité, l'amour frappe même les héros, tous les détails à l'intérieur »._

-Putain Arthur je vais te buter espèce de sale petite fouine!

-Salut Hugo !

-Tiens Beechum, quoi de neuf ?

-Je te pose la question, alors il paraît qu'on devient un homme ?

-Ho c'est pas vrai…

-Il paraît que ta mère le prends pas très bien.

-C'est plutôt ce que tu as fais que je ne prends pas très bien Beechum.

L'intéressé était soudainement devenue très pâle.

-Ho bonjour Chef, bon Hugo, je vais te laisser, j'ai une urgence.

Beechum s'enfuit alors en courant suivi d'une Lucia visiblement très remonté.

-Tiens c'est pas les deux qui se tripotaient hier soir.

-Je vous demande pardon ! Mais t'es qui toi le bleuet ?

-Moi ? Personne.

-Et t'entends quoi par « se peloter » ?

-Ho très soft, ils sont restés entièrement habillé, mais ils semblaient soudainement « très proche »… et peut être que l'alcool aidait aussi un peu.

-Quand ma mère s'énerve, ça fait un peu mal, le pauvre Beechum va avoir des problèmes.

-Non, lui il n'en a pas (au moins il va survivre), par contre toi tu vas avoir des problèmes sur le dos, enfin pour le moment tu les as dans le dos, bon allez je te laisse, tchao.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Soudain, Hugo sentit des présences peu amicales derrière lui. En se retournant, il eu la confirmation en voyant les chevaliers Zexen à savoir Percival, Borus, Leo, Rolland et Salome, ce dernier tenant la gazette du château et ayant visiblement finis la lecture à ses camarades. Armes à la main, regard menaçant, un seul mot unanime à la bouche…

-A mort…

-Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Hurla Hugo en courant à toutes allures dans l'espoir d'échapper à la bande de fou-furieux déterminé à lui faire la peau. Mine de rien, ils l'adorent leur capitaine...

Un peu plus loin, Thomas, Nadir et l'étrange invité discutaient.

-Alors, mon petit spectacle vous a plu ?

-Euh ouais, j'ai juste peur pour certains mais je dois avouer qu'au moins tout le monde est d'accord dans l'alcool et le rire.

-Je dois avouer que le concept est intéressant, c'est à développer.

-On va quand même éviter, y'a quand même des risques pour certains, dit-il en observant Hugo passer poursuivit par une troupe de chevalier enragé.

-Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends ailleurs. Salut !

L'étranger parti alors comme il était venu laissant les habitants du château dans des situations plus ou moins perplexe.

-Mais au fait c'était qui ce type bleu ?

-Aucune idée.

Quelques jours plus tard dans la gazette du château.

_« Pages sportives : record battu par Hugo sur la course d'endurance à pleine vitesse. Il est resté 5 jours à courir non-stop, talonné de près par un groupe de chevaliers Zexen, saluons cette magnifique performance qui restera longtemps dans les mémoires »._

-Bien moi j'aimerais bien la retrouver la mémoire, se dit Chris.

**FIN**

**Et ben voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que c'était marrant, et dites-moi si vous en voulez plus ou si vous estimez que les persos en ont assez pris (lol).**


End file.
